Moon over Egypt
by Serena-hime
Summary: Okies! This is ma second story! It's a YGOXSM!AtemXSerenity!This one is gonna be alot better than my last one! Please Review! !By the way, this story is finished!
1. Unexpected visit to Egypt

_Moon over Egypt_

Okies! I'm not going to finish forgotten past because...well...yeah. I guess I don't really like it. But this one is better!

Sadly I don't own Sailor moon or Yugioh...or anything in here that might be copywritten...but my friend owns Kira...yeah. And it might be a little cheesy in some parts...but I'm weird like that... lol.

So...Enjoy!

_Thousands of years ago, the moon flourished with life, and the moon kingdom was peaceful…_

_Till, 15 year old, Princess Serenity, princess of the moon, wondered from the moon and was pulled to the earth._

_She landed in the Red Sea and drifted to the shore of an Egyptian farm, unconscious._

_Two farmers found her…this is her story…_

Two farmers stood over the lunar princess. "Where did she come from?" Asked the young man whose name was, Namu. "I'm not sure." Said the young woman, whose name was Mana.

Namu tilted her head so it would be as if she was facing them, he gasped when he spotted the crescent moon on her forehead. "What it is brother?" Asked Mana. He pointed at her forehead. "L-look!" He said.

Mana also gasped at what she saw.

"What would, Lord Atem have to say about this?" She asked. "I'm not sure, but we should bring her to him immediately!" Exclaimed Namu.

They carefully picked her up and put her on a horse that they both got on.

They quickly rode over to the palace. All the passerby's who saw the pale skinned girl, wondered what was going on.

When they got to the palace, they asked to see the Pharaoh Atem. One of the guards shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. Lord Atem is very busy at the moment. Come back later."

They two did what they were told and rode back to their house.

When they got there, Mana changed Serenity into some other clothes to let her dress dry. Then the two put her to bed.

"You're sure this is Princess Serenity?" Mana asked. Namu nodded. "No doubt about it." He replied.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes. She laid there for a moment, then quickly sat up and looked around. "Where…where am I?" She whispered to herself. She sat there a moment more, then got out of her bed. She looked down at what she was wearing, confused. Her attention turned to noises that she started to hear outside of the room that she was in. She cautiously walked out of her room to find Mana.  
Mana heard her walk in and turned to look at her. They both stared at each other for a moment. Mana smiled. "How are you feeling Serenity?" She asked kindly. Serenity was shocked that this person knew her name, but she shrugged it off. "I'm…okay…where am I?" She asked.  
"Egypt." Mana replied.  
Serenity became shocked. "On…on Earth?" She asked.  
Mana nodded. Serenity just stood there in shock. "Me and my brother found you at the shore of the Red Sea." Mana said. "Red…Sea?" Serenity said slowly. Mana nodded again. "Do you remember anything?" She asked.  
Serenity stopped to think for a minute. "I remember…I was on the moon…taking a walk…I…found a shrine…that mother…never…told me about…and…I walked in…and stood on some sort of seal…I looked at the writing on the wall…it was writing…that only royalty and moon guardians could read…I read it out loud…and…the seal… …started to glow…all sorts of colors…and… before I knew it… …I was…flying…towards Earth…it grew closer…and closer…I was…so afraid…and then…I… …blacked out…." She said.

Mana nodded. "I see…so you came here by accident." She said. "You must have fallen into the Red Sea and drifted onto the shore. You're very lucky to have survived. " Mana finished.

Serenity stayed silent for a few seconds, then asked, "You said you had a brother, right? Where is he?"

"Oh. His name is Namu. He at the palace talking to our Pharaoh, Atem." Mana replied.  
Serenity nodded. She had learned about Pharaohs in one of her classes when she was younger. She knew what they were.

Namu approached the young, tan male sitting on the throne in front of Namu.  
Namu bowed. "Lord Atem…I am here to say that my and my sister, Mana, have found a person on the shore of the Red Sea. " He said.

The young man, with spiked tri-colored hair, known as Atem raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" He asked.

Namu shook his head. "No, my lord…this person was washed up. And that person happened to be, Princess of the moon, Serenity!" He exclaimed.

Atem gasped silently. His face, one in shock. He had heard of the lunar princess in rumors while walking around the city, but never knew that she really existed. Atem regained his composer and looked at Namu. "I would like to see the princess for myself. You wouldn't mind I followed you home, would you?" Atem asked.

Namu shook his head. "I wouldn't mind, my lord." He said.  
Atem smiled.

After 5 minutes, Atem, Namu and a few palace guards were headed to Namu's house.

When they arrived, Namu walked in. "Mana?" He called.  
Mana walked up. "Ye…" She cut off and quickly bowed when she saw Atem. "Oh! Lord Atem!…I didn't know you were coming." She said.

"Sorry that my arrival was unexpected." Atem apologized.

"Not at all, my lord!" Mana exclaimed.

Just then, everyone heard a soft, quiet voice; as if someone had just woken up…which how it was in this case. Serenity walked into the room, rubbing one of her eyes with her hand; she was a little tired since she had just woken up from a short nap. "Mana…? What's going…" She softly said before she paused when she saw the other men in there. Her eyes spotted Atem. Their eyes were locked on each other for a moment before Serenity's gaze turned back to Mana, as if she was expecting an update on what was happening.

"Um…Serenity…this is…the Pharaoh I told you about. This is Pharaoh Atem." Mana introduced.

Serenity looked back at Atem.

"And…uh…Lord Atem…this is the Princess of the moon…Serenity." Mana finished.

OKIES! This one is probably ALOT better than my last story...thats why I decided not to continue it. But this story is pretty short and once I'm done posting it, I can start posting Moon over Egypt 2! Yay! And It's gonna be aloooottttt longer. Seriously. lol, Anyways, PLEEEZZZ Review! Thank yous!


	2. To the Palace!

Okies! Heres part two! I warn you. Part three might be cheesy. ;;

Anyways, once again, I do not own any Sailor moon characters, nor Yugioh characters...which kinda sucks. Oh well!

Anyways, Enjoy:)

Atem nodded. He believed her, for he saw the moon on the blonde's forehead. His eyes softened and he held out his hand to her.  
Serenity stared at his hand, wondering what he wanted her to do.

"Don't be afraid…" He said softly.  
Serenity stared for a moment more till she slowly took his hand. He grasped her hand gently.

Atem smiled and looked over to Mana and Namu. "Is it alright if I took her under my care?" He asked.

Mana and Namu nodded. "She might be a lot safer with you." Mana said. Atem nodded. "You may visit her if you like. I wouldn't have her be doing something that would cause her to be busy." He said.

Serenity walked over to Mana and asked, "What's going to happen?"

"Lord Atem said that he would take care of you from now on. Until we found a way to get you home. But don't worry. I'll come and see you everyday. And Lord Atem is very kind. He won't harm you in anyway. Just make sure to follow his orders. It's probably going to be for your safety." Mana said.

Serenity nodded slightly. She wasn't sure about leaving Mana. She had already befriended her and everything. And she knew nothing about this Pharaoh, except that he was kind. But if Mana said so…Serenity was willing to believe her. "Maybe you two could get along. He's only about two years older than you are. You'll be okay." Mana finished.

Atem turned to Serenity and put on a kind expression. "Shall we go, princess?" He asked and held out his hand again. Serenity looked at him and slowly took hold of his hand. Atem smiled again and led her out of the house. "Um, Goodbye…Mana…" Serenity called quietly. Mana smiled and waved.

Atem got onto his horse and helped Serenity up. Mana ran out and gave Serenity a bag. "Serenity, you almost forgot your stuff." She said. Serenity smiled a small smile. "Thank you." She said and took the bag. Atem smiled once more at the girls and made a quiet clicking sound, ordering the horse to move.

Atem and Serenity galloped off with the guards following as Mana and Namu waved goodbye.

As the two galloped to the palace, funny enough, Serenity almost fell of the horse a couple of times because she had never been on a horse…well…while she was still awake that is.

So Atem came to a stop and showed her how to position herself on the horse so she wouldn't fall off, and to wrap her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fly off.

After the short lessons, the finally made it to the palace.

Atem dismissed the guards and showed Serenity her room.

"Now…like Mana said, I am going to have to lay a few rules down, okay?" Atem said.   
Serenity, sitting on her bed, nodded.

"First off, do not leave the palace. There are thieves running around. If they heard you were here and you were out in the town or something, they could kidnap you in an instant and do who knows what to you." Atem explained. Serenity sat there silently, listening. "Second, if you would like to talk to me, ask one of my guards and they'll ether tell you I'm busy, or they'll bring you to me." Atem said.

"Third, don't go telling everyone that you're the princess of the moon. Only a few people know that and they are all trustworthy. People think you're only a legend so if they heard that you were real and here, then who knows what could happen." He finished. Serenity bearly gaped. "Only…a legend?" She asked quietly.

Atem nodded. "Yes…some people find it hard to believe that there is another kingdom on another planet not so far from us. Although some people do think it's true." Atem explained.

Serenity nodded. "I see…so that's all the rules, right?" Serenity asked.

Atem thought for a moment. "Well…to add on to the "You can't leave the palace" thing…if Mana wants to take you somewhere outside of the palace, check in with me to see if it's okay, and if I okay it, then make sure you're wearing something to hide that moon on your forehead. Okay?" He said.

Serenity nodded again. "I understand…" She said softly.

"One more thing…this isn't a rule, it's more like a suggestion…if you have something that's bothering you or someone, don't hesitate to come to me for help, ok?" Atem said.

Serenity stared at him for a moment. Mana was right when she said he was kind. She smiled and nodded. "Alright." She said.

Atem smiled back. "I think that may be the first time I've seen you smile. You should do it more often." He said.

Serenity blinked for a moment and smiled once more.

Kira, a moon guardian and Serenity's best friend, ran up to Queen Serenity. "Your highness! Your highness! YOUR HIGHNESS!" She yelled.

Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's mother, rubbed her ear. "I can hear you just fine Kira…what is it?" She said.

Kira stopped to catch her breath for a moment and looked back up at the queen. "I-it's terrible! Princess Serenity!…She's…She's missing!" Kira cried.

Queen Serenity's face went to a small look of shock. "Did you look all over the palace?" She asked.

Kira nodded.

"How about all of her favorite spots?" The Queen asked.

Kira nodded.

"Everywhere she would be?" Queen Serenity asked, more worried.

Kira nodded.

Queen Serenity's face turned to worry, she sent Kira out to bring her mother, Jenova, another moon guardian.

When Jenova and Kira got there, Queen Serenity looked at Jenova.

Jenova bowed. "Your highness…I have heard of the terrible news…I will send word out so we can have moon guardians searching all throughout the moon." She said.

Queen Serenity smiled. "You read my mind." She said.

Oh! The suspense! Nah, just kidding! Hope Part two was ok! Please Reveiw!


	3. Learn something new everyday

Heelllooo! I'm here again! Part 3!...Warning: Extream cheesyness ahead.

With the Atem getting mad and the new villan...smacks self Bad last minute thinking!

Anyways...I hope its still ok...

Serenity laid on her bed, she had just woken up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said tiredly.

The door opened. It was Mana.

Serenity sat up. "Oh! Mana!" She said, surprised.

Mana sat on the bed beside her. "How are you doing so far?" She asked.

Serenity smiled. "I'm fine…Atem has been really kind to me." She said.

Mana smiled too. "That's good. Although…I would stay away from his angry side. You see…Atem and I have been friends for years. I know a lot about him. But…like I was saying…even if he's not angry with you, it's still kind of scary to see him mad. He has a big temper." She said.

Serenity shifted nervously.

"Don't worry. Just follow his rules and you'll be fine." Mana said. She stood up. "Well, I've go to go. I've got to head to magician school. Oh, by the way…hold out your hand." She said.

Serenity held out her hand, and Mana placed a necklace in it. Serenity looked at the necklace, confused.

"Atem told me to give this to you as I came in. It's a moonstone necklace. He remembered when he found it years ago. He said that you'd probably like it. Well, got to go!" She said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. Serenity stared at the door, then back down at the necklace. She smiled slightly and put it on. She liked it.

She looked out her window and sighed. "I don't seem to talk a lot…maybe…I should talk a little more." She said to herself.

She stood up and left her room.

On her way to the throne room, she saw two guards quickly walk by before she go the chance to say anything. They looked…scared…she walked up to the door and slowly pulled back the curtain. She gasped.

There was Atem, and some other man. Atem looked…very angry. "I don't understand why you would want to start war with my country! We have never been a threat to you or country!" Atem yelled.

The other man, who was apparently another ruler from another country, smirked. "Just give me half of your food and values, and I will spare this country." He said.

"I can't do that! The people here need all the food we can get, and the treasure is used for ceremonies!" Atem yelled again.

The other ruler's name was Peasly. "Well then we can just take it by force and attack you." He said.

"You FOOL!" Atem yelled through clenched teeth.

Serenity stared in shock. Mana, once again, was right. The two men spotted Serenity. Atem's face turned to shock. Same with Peasly's, for he had spotted the moon on her forehead.

Serenity was near tears because she grew frightened. She quickly shut the curtain and power walked back to her room.

Atem stared at the curtain. He didn't want Serenity to see his anger side, especially on the second day. He turned back to Peasly. "We're going to have to have this discussion later." Atem said.

He snapped his fingers and two guards' led Peasly out of the throne room. After that, Atem started to walk to Serenity's room.

After Peasly was back into the town, he sat under a tree to think. "So…that was Serenity…no doubt. He has been hiding something. I heard that Serenity is a very valuable treasure herself…to men that is… " He thought to himself.

"I'll just grab her and leave…and call that payment enough." He finished.

Serenity sat on her bed, hugging her sheets tightly. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

She looked at the door. "C-Come i-in…" She said carefully.

The door opened and Atem walked in, closing the door behind him.

Serenity swallowed hard and hugged the sheets tighter.

Atem walked over and sat on her bed, beside her. Serenity shut her eyes tightly. But after that, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Atem.

"I'm sorry…you had to see that…" He said. "It wasn't your fault though…all the guards ran away." He finished.

Serenity stared at him, surprised. "I-it's…no big deal." She said slowly. "I mean…I…probably shouldn't have come in…at…that time…"

"Please don't blame yourself." Atem said. Serenity looked over at him.

"It was no one's fault…well…maybe it was the guards but, no one else." Atem said.

Serenity smiled slightly.

"So…what did you need?" Atem asked.

Serenity blushed slightly. She was feeling a little shy. "Well…um…I…haven't really…talked much…so…I… …wanted to learn…a little more…about…you." She said.

"More about me?" Atem asked. Serenity looked down and nodded.

"I…figured that…I-I might be here for a while…so… …I-I…wanted to learn more…about you." She said shyly.

Atem smiled and hugged her lightly. Serenity blushed, wondering why he was hugging her.

He pulled back to look at her. "I wouldn't mind if you stuck with me for a while. It…would probably be best…I think Peasly…the man I was talking with back there…saw…your moon." He said. Serenity cocked her head to the side, wondering what was so bad about that.

Atem explained. "You see…Peasly is…well, he's kind of like a collector of treasures. And…some people find you…well, a treasure. Because people always say your so beautiful and that your legendary. So they think of you, not as a person, but as a treasure that all the men want."

Serenity's eye's widened slightly. "So…are…you one of those men?" She asked.

Atem shook his head. "No, I do not see you as a treasure." He said.

Serenity smiled.

"But…I'm sure Peasly will want to kidnap you. And add you to his "collection"." Atem said. "So, you'll have to be on guard at all times. Alright?"

Serenity nodded.

"I will do my best to protect you also." Atem said.

Serenity smiled once more and held onto Atem's hand lightly.

Atem sat on his throne, resting his head in his hand, lost in deep thought.

It had been four days since Serenity became apart of Atem and Mana's lives.

Mana walked up to Atem, about to visit Serenity again.

"Lord Atem…you have become soft. You don't get as angry as you used to. Could all this been because of…Serenity?" Mana asked him.

Atem smiled slightly, rubbing his forehead. "Possibly. I…can't get her out of my head. She's just…oh I can't even think of the word." He said.

Mana smiled slyly. "Could it be that our little Pharaoh is in love with Serenity? His first love?" She teased slightly.

Atem's cheeks turned a light red. "Mana!" He said.

Mana only continued laughing. "I'm sorry Atem…" She said between laughs.

After she calmed down, she looked Atem in the eye. "So…Lord Atem…tell me…how do you REALLY feel about Serenity?" She asked him.

Atem seemed to think for a moment. "Well…to make it short…she's…a beautiful, shy blonde. And…If anything should ever happen to her…I would never forgive myself." Atem said in a quiet soft voice.

Mana smiled and nodded. "It's love alright." She said.

Atem looked at her in shock.

Mana laughed. "It only took four days! The rest of the women, you rejected after spending two days with them. But this one...it only took...well...who know how long! Somewhere between the four days! Amazing. But...Atem, I can tell that you're in love by the way you told me. And the fact that you blushed a little. It's kinda funny because I've never seen you blush your whole life." She giggled.

Atem rubbed his forehead again. "Wow…a person like me who has never fallen in love…just did…with this lunar princess…no wonder everyone's after her…I have to protect her at all costs!" He thought to himself.

Just then, a guard walked up to Atem and bowed. "Lord Atem! I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lord Peasly is here to see you." He said.  
Atem's face turned angry. "Bring him in." He said in his normal deep voice. He turned to Mana. "Mana…I think it's best that you should go to see Serenity now. I have to talk to "Lord Peasly". " He said.

Mana nodded and headed to Serenity's chambers.

Peasly walked in with a smirk on his face. Atem glared at him. "What do you want Peasly?" He asked.

Peasly snickered and looked Atem in the eye. "You're most prized treasure." He said evilly.

Ack! It's sssooooo cheessy! Whew...well...please review anyways! Thank you...slumps away


	4. The ending

Helloo! Sorry I didn't put this one up for like...2 days. I was going to last night, but...I forgot. smacks self Bad! Lol, I also have to say, this will be the last chapter...Yes I know, it's very short. Heck, the whole story was short. But I promise you. Right after this one, I'll start putting up Moon over Egypt 2! Yay!

Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!

Serenity sat on her bed, fiddling with her moonstone necklace and looking out her window.

Mana knocked on her door.

"Come in." Serenity said.

Mana walked in with a smile on her face. Serenity looked over to Mana and beamed. "Oh Mana! You're just the person I wanted to see!" She said.

Mana giggled. "Well that's nice to hear." She said as she sat down by Serenity.

"Mana…I have to talk to you." Serenity said in a quiet voice.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

Serenity shifted nervously. "Well…I think you would know but…when…I'm around Lord Atem…what are all these tingly feelings in my stomach? It's like…there are a dozen on butterflies in my stomach. And…I feel so nervous around him…what does all that mean?" She asked shyly.

Mana smiled. "It's love, Serenity." She replied.

Serenity looked at Mana in shock. "R-really?" She asked.

"I guess you've never felt love before. This must be your first time…like Atem's." She said.

Serenity looked at Mana, confused.

Mana giggled. "Serenity…Atem is in love with you too!" She said.

Serenity blushed slightly. "I-I never knew…that love felt so…weird…" She said. "But…I kinda like it."

Mana laughed. "Of course you do! You're supposed to like it! But watch out! Love can hurt sometimes." She said.

Serenity raised an eyebrow as Mana stood up.

"Well, I have to get to magician class, okay? See you!" Mana said as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Serenity waved slightly.

Mana then opened the door again and poked her head in. "Oh, by the way…Lord Atem is having a small meeting, so I wouldn't disturb him, Okay?" She said.

Serenity smiled and nodded. "Okay. Good-bye Mana." She said.

Mana waved. "Bye!" She said cheerfully as she shut the door.

It was nighttime.

Serenity was standing on her balcony. The sky was clear and it was a full moon. Blankets of stars covered the sky and a small warm breeze warmed the chilly night.

Serenity looked at the moon, wondering if she had caused everyone to go crazy.

She didn't hear the person walk up behind her.

"You miss the moon…don't you?"

Serenity spun around to find Atem. He had a warm smile as he walked up beside her. "You know…when I was young I kept wondering if the moon legends were true…and kept wondering if people could actually live there…I guess I got my answer." He said.

Serenity giggled slightly.

They both looked up at the night sky.

"It…a beautiful night…isn't it?" Serenity asked.

Atem looked at her and smiled. "Yes…it is. " He replied.

He turned to look at the sky again. "You know…you should talk more." He said.

Serenity looked at him, confused.

Atem looked at her with a kind smile. "I like your voice." He said.

Serenity blushed slightly and they both stared at each other for a while.

That is…until a cold wind blew up unexpectedly. The wind was very strong. Serenity willingly got pushed into Atem, and Atem wrapped his cape around both of them, almost as if he was catching her. They clinged onto each other until the wind calmed down again.

They looked at each other and blushed. But nether of them let go.

"This…is kind of…comfy…" Serenity said shyly.

"It is." Atem replied.

They both stared at each other with admiration.

Atem blushed as he asked Serenity the next question. "Um…Serenity…have you had your first kiss yet?" He asked.

Serenity shook her head.

Atem smiled a little as he tilted her head towards him. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Serenity's eyes were wide and her cheeks red. But she gave in and slowly shut her fluttering eyes.

The kiss seemed to last forever. And nether of them wanted it to end.

But what the new couple didn't know…was a few shadowy people not to far away, watching every move they made.

The couple heard strange noises around them. They looked around frantically.

Atem heard someone behind him, but before he could turn around, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he fell to the ground. He bearly opened his eyes to see Peasly and some men. The last thing he heard was Serenity's scream. "ATEM!" She screamed.

Atem blacked out after he saw some guards run in and catching hold of some men.

Mana, not too far from the palace, heard all the commotion. Mana saw Peasly and his men with Serenity. She glared at them as she shot a beam of magic at them. She had her wand with her since she was coming back from magician lessons.

They dodged the beam. Mana jumped on top of a building and followed them. She finally caught up hit a few men with her rod. When she spotted Peasly she froze.

Peasly had the, now K.O'd Serenity in his grasp, with a knife up to her neck. "If you come another step closer, I'll kill this little lunar princess of yours!" He yelled at Mana.

Mana didn't know what to do. All she could do was glare.

Peasly smirked and dozens more of his men came and attacked Mana. A few of the palace guards went to come and help.

Mana finally got away and shot two beams at his hands, thus dropping the knife and Serenity. Mana caught Serenity and started to run back to the palace.

She stopped when she heard strange noises. She turned around and gasped.

Attacking the men and helping the guards, were moon guardians! "They must have come for Serenity!" Mana thought. She ran faster to the palace.

When they got back to the palace, Serenity woke up. "Wha…?" She mummered.

"Are you okay Serenity?" Mana asked.

"Mana! Where's…Atem…?" Serenity asked slowly.

"I think he's okay. I heard he got knocked out while trying to protect you." Mana replied.

The two girls ran to the throne room.

Atem was bearly waking up. Serenity ran up to him and held onto his hand. "Atem! Atem!" She cried.

Atem slowly opened his eyes. "Seren…ity…?" He asked.

Serenity smiled and hugged him. "Atem! Your Ok!" She said happily.

Mana stared at them for a moment, then spoke up. "Um…sorry to break this to you two…but while I was rescuing Serenity…I saw moon guardians! No doubt they're here for Serenity!" She said. Serenity and Atem's eyes went wide.

The two of them ran outside.

They saw almost a dozen moon guardians flying towards the palace.

"They're already done?" Atem asked surprised.

"Never underestimate a moon guardian! They are very well trained guardians!" Serenity said.

The moon guardians came closer and closer.

Atem quickly turned to Serenity and held onto her hands.

"Serenity…you're…going back home soon." He said sadly. Serenity held onto his hands too and looked down.

"Serenity…lets make an Oath." Atem said.

Serenity looked back up. "An Oath?" She asked.

"Yes…that we will always love each other…and never forget each other…see each other as much as possible!" Atem said.

Serenity nodded.

Atem leaned down and kissed her, marking the Oath. Serenity blushed.

Serenity pulled out a locket and gave it to Atem. "This is to remember me by. It plays a song when you open it." Serenity said.

She touched the moonstone on her necklace. "And I shall remember you by this…until the day I return…which will be soon…okay?" Serenity asked.

Atem nodded. "Okay…thank you." He said.

The two of them held hands until a couple of moon guardians picked her up and started to fly off. The two let their hands slip and Atem watched Serenity disappear in the light of the moon. A few tears flew from Serenity's eyes, into the night sky.

Atem opened the locket and listened to the melody that played. It made him think of Serenity immediately.

He shut his eyes and let the melody take him in…

The end

Well, there ya go! The end of Moon over Egypt (1)! Tomarrow, I'll start Moon over Egypt 2! And it was be sooo much longer! So! See ya then! Bye-bye!


End file.
